


The Price You Pay

by nectarimperial



Series: Forever [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Branding, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarimperial/pseuds/nectarimperial
Summary: Ritsu walks over to the side of the surgical table, and leans over Koga. Rei comes up behind him and does the same, his height looming over the top of Ritsu's head. Ritsu reaches his hand out, pulling the gag from Koga's teeth. "One last chance to back out, Corgi~"





	The Price You Pay

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyy

The straps on his wrists and ankles are tight, keeping him bound to the cold, steel surgical table in the center of the cellar. Koga found it strange that the Sakuma manor had a cellar in the first place, but perhaps he shouldn't be surprised; it's one of the least shocking things that he's been exposed to in the presence of the two brothers. Still, he'd asked Rei about it the first time he'd seen it when they'd been on their way to a live.

_"The fuck ya have a basement for?" Koga had asked, while waiting for Rei, impatiently shifting on his feet at the bottom of the staircase. Heavy black fabric was thrown over the furniture, but it didn't look unused. The items appeared to be free of the dust that seemed to cling to the air in the manor._

_Rei clicked his tongue as he pulled his violin case from behind a black box, "Oh Doggie, do learn your terminology. It's a cellar, not a basement."_

_"Who fuckin' cares, hurry up ya Vampire Bastard or we'll be late for the live," Koga grumbled beneath his breath. Rei chuckled in that lazy way of his, walking over to Koga and wrapped an arm around his hips. He stood on the step above him, blocking the door._

_He lowered his mouth to Koga's ear, "Basements you can escape from," he said, and licked his lips, "Look around, Doggie—see anywhere else to run?"_

Pulling against his bindings, Koga bites down on the gag in his mouth and looks up at the ceiling. Out of the corner of his eyes he can see the tops of the ceiling and there's no windows, no other doors, no chance for an escape--not that it mattered much. He's strapped down pretty tightly, Rei's supernatural strength keeping him securely locked in place (even though Ritsu had kept yanking on them and insisting they be tighter).

There's a fire burning off to the right, and the smoke fills the room despite the chimney, but he doesn’t complain. He just stares directly ahead and waits for the inevitable. "Hotter," Rei says, throwing down the metal, clanging noises ringing in Koga's ear, "You don't actually want it to take more than a couple of imprints."

"He'd suffer more," Ritsu tries to argue, and Rei doesn't let him finish the rest of his thought.

"Is that how you treat the human that's giving us his life Ritsu?" Rei asks, voice low and dangerous, slipping into a rougher speech pattern. Koga can't see them from where he's positioned, only hear the vague movements of their bodies, but he can tell they're close together. Ritsu doesn't reply immediately, only the sound of his heavy breathing filling the air.

Rei doesn't talk to Ritsu like that and if it were anyone else other than his older brother, Ritsu might've responded with physical violence, but instead he just clears his throat and replies, "No, it isn't."

"It isn't, what?"

Exhaling, Ritsu growls under his breath. “Oniisan,” he spits, and Rei laughs, picking up the metal he'd thrown earlier.

"It's ready,"

Ritsu walks over to the side of the surgical table, and leans over Koga. Rei comes up behind him and does the same, his height looming over the top of Ritsu's head. Ritsu reaches his hand out, pulling the gag from Koga's teeth. "One last chance to back out, Corgi~"

"No, master," he says, and it surprises him— as if the response wasn't his own voice. Koga didn't have to think about it for a second and he's torn between a sense of elation that he didn't have to be reminded and anger that he'd been broken to the point where responses were automatic. But it's what he'd wanted, after all, and what he'd agreed to. As harsh as the pair of them could be, it wasn't as if they'd left him to suffer by their hands without safe words and appropriate care. So Koga has no one to be angry with but himself and his own filthy desires.

Ritsu smiles and stuffs the gag back in Koga's mouth, stroking his hair, eyes half-lidded as he looks down on him. "Good boy." He disappears from Koga's line of sight and the next thing Koga feels is a cold, wet swab against the skin of his hipbone and the smell of alcohol on his nose as Ritsu prepares the area, finishing by removing the hair.

Pulling the metal from the fire, Koga turns his head enough to look at Rei and Rei pulls the metal out and grins wide, his teeth longer and sharper than he remembered, glowing in the low lighting of the firelight. He's gripping the rod tightly between his fingers and the Sakuma's family glyph glows bright red at the end.

He doesn't have time to process the movement of Rei's arms and the strike of the hot brand burning against his flesh before Koga's screaming against his gag, smoke and stench of seared flesh tickling the inside of his nostrils. He doesn't bother trying to kick his arms or move his legs, the pain immobilizing his body.

"It's okay," Ritsu says above him, sitting on the side of the surgical table, brushing strands of gray hair out of Koga's golden eyes, "Only a few more strikes and you'll be ours forever. That's what you wanted, right?" There's tears forming in the corner of Koga's eyes and they fall against his cheeks and into his hair. Ritsu wipes away some of them with the back of his hand, each touch gentle and loving. It keeps Koga’s focus away from the pain. He looks down at Ritsu and nods 'yes' and Ritsu smiles, running his fingertips over Koga's lips. "After tonight we’ll give you everything you ever wanted.”

Rei strikes Koga again with the iron, the pain more than doubling against his hip bone and Koga swears that Rei managed to crush it with his supernatural strength, but it's hard to tell with the burn’s intensity. Ritsu’s holding on to either side of Koga’s face and coos under his breath as Koga screams against his gag. Touching Koga’s cheek with his thumb, Ritsu’s long lashes fluttered over his bright red eyes alight with a fervor that nearly made him look mad.

“It wasn’t so bad, was it?” Ritsu asks, and drags his fingernails down the side of Koga’s face, kissing his lips over the fabric. Rei throws the metal brand back into the fire and comes up behind Ritsu, leaning over and speaking directly into his little brother’s ear.

“Two by me, two by you,” he whispers and grips Ritsu tightly by the shoulders, half-guiding, half-dragging him away from the side of the table toward the fire. For a few moments, Koga could only see the faint shape of their bodies in the shadows cast by the burning flames, voices hushed below a whisper.

His body is in pain, more pain than he’d ever been in and Koga tries to keep his mind off it, focusing his attention anywhere else in the cellar. The last time he’d been here, there’d been some clutter underneath thick black sheets but today there is none. Out of the corner of his eye, Koga can see Rei and Ritsu at the fireplace, pointing at different irons.

Koga doesn’t question and looks toward the ceiling again, teeth grinding against the fabric between his teeth and the sensation sent shivers down his spine.

“Like this?” Ritsu asks, his breath catching in his throat, each exhale full of hesitation.

“Mm,” Rei agrees and continues, “Now hit it on top of where I made my first mark as hard as you can—I know you’re strong, Ritsu.”

Hearing them talk and feeling their bodies close to him without actually seeing their faces made the anticipation all the more unbearable and Koga wants to curse at Ritsu and tell him to hurry up already, but the only thing that comes out of his throat is a deep moan accompanied by a quiver of his thighs and Rei laughs.

Running a hand up Koga’s side, Rei looks down on him, red eyes glowing in the firelight, “Do it, he’s certainly not complaining,” and Ritsu strikes the blistering burn, half of the whole glyph that made their family’s signature.

Koga tries to scream but his voice gives out and it rasps in coughs around the gag. Rei grins and closes his fingers around Koga’s throat, “Other side Ritsu,” he commands and keeps his eyes locked with Koga’s,  Koga is sure that Rei can see the fear in his eyes, and that in turn makes him more anxious, limbs discreetly shaking in their bonds. Leaning in a little closer Rei whispers, “Can’t scream anymore?” He isn’t looking for an answer, and presses harder on Koga, “What a shame, Doggie always makes such adorable noises.”

Almost as soon as Rei’s done speaking, Ritsu makes the final blow on Koga’s hip and he immediately tries to recoil, body trying to protect itself from the repeated strikes of pain, but he’s held securely and all he can do is cry harder. Koga doesn't remember trying to scream that time.

“It’s okay,” Ritsu says throwing the metal rod on the floor, immediately grabbing the medic pack he’d brought in with him and sterilizes the blistering, burnt skin, wrapping it in the appropriate dressings. “It’s okay,” he repeats and his fingers hitting the covered brand as he stretches surgical tape over the wound sends shocks of pain up and down Koga’s side.

Pulling the fabric from between Koga’s teeth, Rei drops it around Koga’s neck, “You're a good boy,” he says and wipes away tears from Koga’s eyes, releasing him from the bonds that tied him to the surgical table, “And good boys deserve their reward, don’t they?”

“Fuck you,” Koga hisses, “Fuck you both” he continues, sitting up entire body shaking with more pain than he’s ever known in his entire life. A little more than year ago, he’d passed out from only being bitten, and today he’d survived being branded as property. Koga wanted to be disgusted, he wanted to be revolted, he wanted nothing more than to hate himself and hate _them_ for what they just did to him, but he can’t. He’d asked for it, begged, pleaded for them to allow him into their inner circle. He was sick of existing just outside of the perimeter.

Rei isn’t phased by Koga’s words, and runs his fingers through Koga’s hair just a little too gentle, “You asked for this. We’re only complying to your request. For once, the master listened to his pet.” Without warning, he grabs Koga’s hair forcefully by the roots, jerking his head back and staring into his eyes. Rei’s eyes are wild and red, bright and noble the same way they had when he’d looked at Koga for the first time.

It makes Koga weak, and his emotions soften and he feels like his old self again—a little puppy chasing after the Demon King.

Except that chapter of his life had now come to a close, marked by the sigil in his hip.

“Now shut up, and don’t you dare speak to either of us like that again.” Koga nods, and Rei releases his grip, relaxing the expression on his face, settling back into his usual one of mild amusement. Running his fingers, along Koga’s jawline, he whispers, “Lie down, I promise we’ll make you forget about the pain.”

Koga does as he’s told, and the cool metal from the table feels good against his skin, warm from the fire’s blaze and nerves still screaming in his head that his entire body ached with a sensation that should’ve activated his flight or fight responses long ago. He’s shaking less, and wonders if he’s just adapted to the constant ache of pain or if the part of him that was afraid no longer existed.

“Don’t break the table, father will have a fit,” Ritsu says, voice low, “I don’t know if it can support you both.”

“It’ll be fine Ritsu,” Rei replies and Koga peeks long enough to see Rei’s lips on Ritsu’s, somewhere between biting and kissing him, shoving his little brother’s body against the wall, pressing their erections together. Rei pulls away after a few moments and gives Ritsu a peck on the forehead before unbuttoning his own shirt and moving to stand at the end of the table, peering down at Koga, who has been completely exposed since the moment he woke up in the Sakuma’s cellar.  It makes Koga feel vulnerable, but not necessarily in a way he doesn’t appreciate.

Rei leans over, and runs his hands up Koga’s sides, bending over his body, his exposed chest and torso muscles flush with Koga’s own, and climbs on top of him, placing one knee on either side of him, taking careful precaution to avoid the healing wound beneath the tightly wrapped gauze. His cross necklace dangles in front of Koga’s face, black hair falling in soft waves over his collarbones, heavy-lidded eyes looking at him with an expression that Koga only ever saw reserved for Ritsu—but there it is, staring down at him. Smiling, Rei drops down on his forearms on either side of Koga’s cheeks and whispers, “I didn’t think you’d make it this far Doggie, my little brother can be rather nasty, but I’m glad you did,” before shoving his tongue into Koga’s mouth.

Without a second thought, Koga’s kissing him back, shoving his hips up into Rei’s, wincing when his brand came in contact with Rei’s body, but he didn’t stop. He’s on the receiving end of the culmination of everything he’s waited patiently for, the the final result of trying to obey every command, and the payoff for being pushed to the edge and pulled right back again for what felt like an eternity. Koga wraps his arms around Rei’s shoulders, digging his nails as hard as they could go into Rei’s skin.

Rei laughs against his lips, “Keep this up and you won’t last,” and drives his clothed erection into Koga. The rough material from Rei’s jeans burn the tender skin of his own, but the discomfort seems negligible after everything he’d been through.

“Who fuckin’ cares, I’ll go as many times as you’ll let me you vampire bastard,” the words slip out unconsciously and Ritsu clicks his tongue above him—Koga hadn’t even noticed he had been there, standing over the both of them at the head of the table, hands gripping the edges so tightly his already white knuckles had started to turn a shade more pale.

“It’s going to take an eternity to train you, isn’t it?”

“I wouldn’t start running that foul mouth of yours again so soon,” Rei says, holding Koga’s cheek in his palm for several seconds and Koga winces waiting for a slap that never comes, “I don’t have to do this now—but I’m thinking you don’t want to wait any longer,” his voice is low, almost like a purr, and Koga furiously shakes his head, refraining from speaking. His breath hitches in his throat, and he’s disgusted with how hard and leaky his cock is, pressed against his stomach, knowing that Ritsu’s above him judging every single tiny movement Koga makes.

It’s difficult from the angle he’s at, but Koga can see enough of Rei to take in his partially clothed figure, shirt falling off his biceps, silver chain hanging over his chest muscles, pants riding low past his hip bones with his cock out, metal shining in the tip. Koga meticulously memorizes every detail, never wanting to forget even a fraction of a second of this moment.

“Ritsu dear, hand me that, will you?” He asks, and gestures to something behind Koga that he can’t see and Ritsu hands it over, coming back to lean over Koga.

“I can’t wait to see your face when he finally fucks you, I bet you won’t last more than a minute,” Ritsu says, smiling, expression devoid of any genuine happiness, replaced only by his deeply rooted sadism. “I’d say I bet it’ll hurt, but you’ve probably fucked yourself raw with anything you could pretending it’s my _Oniichan_ , haven’t you?” He asks, leaning so close to Koga, Koga can feel his hot breath against his face.

“Fuck off,” Koga mutters and breaks his eye contact with Ritsu. Rei’s slicking his fingers and pressing them one after another inside Koga and just the thought of his idol being _this_ close to him is almost enough to send him over the edge, but he keeps focused and maintains his composure as best he can.

“I’ll remember that,” Ritsu whispers in Koga’s ear, his tongue darting out to trace the shell of Koga’s ear, “You bound yourself to us forever; I have a long time to punish you for your indiscretions.”

“You two better be playing nice,” Rei says, hooking Koga’s legs over his shoulders, positioning himself at Koga’s entrance waiting only a moment before slamming into him, not giving Koga a minute to adjust, and Koga curses loudly, shouting expletives into the air.

But it didn’t matter to him because it feels just as good, no, _better_ than he ever imagined it would, Rei’s cock stretching him open and filling him up like his own fingers never would. Rei has one hand around Koga’s thigh and leans forward, using Koga’s shoulder as leverage to drive himself deeper inside him.

Sinking his nails into Koga’s skin, Rei looks down on him, bemused expression on his face, hair falling in his face, “You feel so much different from my brother,” he breathes, laughing a little under his breath, his speech pattern devoid of the old mannerisms he liked to fabricate at school. “But in a good way—I always go back to him because no one feels as good, but you, you’d make me forget him for a little.”

“Oh Anija, that’s just cold, I’m absolutely heartbroken,” Ritsu replies, voice monotonous, “Don’t make me resent Doggie and turn this whole affair into some sort of Greek tragedy.”

“He’ll have to fuck you later and see if he makes you forget about me,” Rei replies and Ritsu laughs.  
  
“I’d make him do it right now if a third person wouldn’t make that thing completely collapse, but that’s okay,” Ritsu says, his voice low, and with one finger he turns Koga’s cheek, forcing his head to look off the side of the table, “I think I know of a way he can make it up to me.” Unbuttoning his own pants, he holds his own length in one hand and coaxes Koga’s mouth open with the other. “Bite me and I’ll make sure he never touches you again,” he says, running his thumb along Koga’s cheek before he presses his cock into Koga’s mouth, standing with one knee on the table.  
  
Koga coughs at the sudden intrusion, Ritsu immediately slamming himself to the back of Koga’s throat, holding his head by a fistful of his hair so Koga couldn’t yank his head away, and he can’t do anything else but be forced to cooperate. His tongue slides along the underside of Ritsu’s shaft and he pushes the ball of his piercing up just enough to drag along Ritsu’s sensitive skin, and it makes Ritsu pull harder at his hair.  
  
“Shit, sh—I always forget about that _thing_ in your mouth, god I hate it,” Ritsu breathes, grabbing the edge of the table trying to keep himself steady.

Rei shifts to move Koga’s legs around his hips, leaning more parallel to Koga’s body and Koga can’t help but groan, the change in position giving Rei the ability to get as deep into him as possible while simultaneously being able to lean his face close to Ritsu’s. He grins, fangs sharp and bites the edge of Ritsu’s lip, “You sure aren’t acting like you hate it very much Ritsu, cute Ritsu, you’re making such darling noises.”  
  
“Shut up, shut up,” he repeats and uses Koga’s mouth with little regard to his welfare. “I better last longer than your goddamn dog.”  
  
“Doubtful, my adorable little brother, you’ve been hard since Doggie started screaming.”  
  
Ritsu doesn’t say anything, only presses his lips to Rei’s, still holding the back of Koga’s head with a firm hand. Koga’s thighs ache from being stretched around Rei’s hips and partially compressed under Rei’s weight, and they rub against his wound, but none of it matters - only the feeling of complete and utter euphoria filling every available space in his body, replacing and pain he might’ve felt. Even his jaw, nearly dislocated with the amount of duress Ritsu had placed on him, and tongue tired from strain doesn’t bother him. If this is what they had meant by ‘to break someone’ back when they’d first started their intimacies, then by all intents and purposes, he’s completely broken.

Rei had been right, he promised he’d get rid of the pain and he did, he replaced it with pleasure and all of the feelings that Koga had been longing to feel since he first laid eyes on his esteemed idol, the one he’d surrender his entire being to.

Ritsu hadn’t relented in the slightest, not until Koga can feel and taste his mouth filling up with cum, sliding over his tongue all the way to the back of his throat. Ritsu moans and finally releases his hold on Koga’s hair, pulling out, and Koga swallows without any prompting. He’s been taught what to do.

Pulling away from Ritsu and wrapping his arms around Koga’s neck, Rei leans in close to Koga’s ear, droplets of sweat forming across his brow and continues to pump into him as hard and fast as he could manage, whispering what sounded like Koga’s name underneath his cigarette-laced breath. Koga’s cock is caught between their bodies and without any sort of warning he’s spilling between them, sticky and slick on their stomachs body shaking with desire—he couldn’t last nearly as long as he wanted, the thought, let alone the _act,_ of Rei inside of him too much to bear.

“I hope it was everything you wanted,” Rei says and kisses his cheek, keeping his rhythm going until he’s cumming deep inside Koga. Koga wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Yeah, Sakuma-senpai,” he replies, his body trembling from elation and ecstasy.

“Oh, that’s just embarrassing,” Rei mutters, and keeps his face buried in Koga’s neck for a few moments before pushing himself up, zipping his pants up, and climbing off the table. He pushes some of his hair back behind his ear to get it out of his sweat soaked face as he looks down at his torso, starting to button up his shirt. An unlit cigarette hangs between his teeth, and he looks so much like his second year self in that moment, it brings a flush to Koga’s cheeks.

“Very touching,” Ritsu says, wiping himself off with a tissue, throwing it in the basket next to the table, and presses Koga’s clothes into his chest, “Now get dressed, you’re sitting there naked looking like a damn fool.”

“Hey, fuck off, you’re the you’re the sick fucks that did this in the first place,” Koga growls, standing up to put his clothes on and suddenly he’s reminded of the branded sigil in his hip and falters for a little on his feet, gripping the edge of the table, nearly doubling over in pain.

“Be _careful_ ,” Ritsu says, keeping Koga upright, helping him finish getting dressed. “You’ll be in pain for awhile, okay? And you need to follow specific steps to make sure it doesn’t get infected—can’t just go licking the blood off this wound. Jeez, do we have to do everything for you, Corgi?” He asks, leading Koga to the staircase up to the main area of the house. “You’re the sick fuck that wanted this, so I don’t want to hear it,” Ritsu continues.

Emulating a fake sob, Rei follows the both of them after taking the necessary steps to let the branding fire die, his (now) lit cigarette between his fingers, “It’s so sweet to see my darling little brother and my adorable little—“

“Fuck off,” Koga says over his shoulder.

“Novelty has already worn off, I see. Congratulations Anija, someone else is sick of you now, too”.

“Oh dear,” Rei sighs, taking a long drag on his cigarette, “The inevitable outcome of long-term commitments.”

Despite the searing pain in Koga’s hip, tiredness of his body, and weakness in his bones, hearing those words makes everything worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyyy always on twitter (unfortunately)


End file.
